


Вспышки

by Alliar



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Drama, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если хорошенько присмотреться, то среди восьми триллионов миров наверняка обнаружится тот, в котором Все Пошло Не Так.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Если хорошенько присмотреться, то среди восьми триллионов миров наверняка обнаружится тот, в котором Все Пошло Не Так. Мир-ошибка, мир-аномалия. Никто не может знать наверняка, в какой момент случилось Что-то Не То, но каждый может прочувствовать на собственной шкуре, как это — когда мир катится в пропасть. 

Если бы миры можно было выстроить в ряд и поставить по стойке смирно, то какой-нибудь из них отличался бы от других. Он полыхал бы настолько ярко, что, пройдись вы вдоль выстроенных в шеренгу миров, наверняка сразу бы поняли: вот он. Вот тот самый мир, где случилась аномалия. Катастрофа. Она могла быть как глобальной, так и незаметной глазу: случайно брошенное кем-то слово, повернувшее вспять нормальный ход истории, намеренный жест, опоздание на свидание, столкновение автомобилей, недоразумение, вспыхнувший спор, ночной разговор... 

Если хорошенько присмотреться, то среди восьми триллионов миров точно отыщется такой, где что-то пошло не так. Среди них обнаружится тот, где в наполовину разрушенном Городе будет возвышаться огромное белое здание, укрытое прозрачно-стеклянным куполом. Где среди руин будет лежать оборванный белый флаг, где будет мощеная площадь с вывороченными камнями, где будет расшатанный помост и Голос, укрывающий собой собравшуюся толпу.

Голос будет хриплым, надтреснутым, как будто принадлежащим человеку, который давно разучился говорить. С каждым мигом он будет становиться все громче и громче, и к середине своей речи станет звенеть колоколом, разноситься по округе и биться в стеклянные стены купола. 

— Мы все сражались за то, что было нам дорого. Мы сражались за нашу страну и наше общее светлое будущее. 

Голос будет набирать силу и наливаться сталью, будет пробираться под купол и стены здания, заглушать гул бегущего по проводам электричества и монотонный писк аппаратуры. Совсем рядом из крана будет капать вода, но Голос зазвучит громче стука разбивающихся о керамику капель. Капли будут падать и разбиваться, а Голос будет вплетаться в стук, и все вместе будет действовать сокрушительно.

— Сегодня мы собрались, чтобы почтить память погибших в этой нелегкой схватке, чтобы вместе с ними поприветствовать будущее. То будущее, которое они дали нам, пожертвовав своими жизнями.

Голос будет шириться и разрастаться, затапливать купол как огромная, ничего не жалеющая волна. Под его воздействием все будет растворяться и исчезать: белизна стен, попискивание приборов, капель из крана и надсадное дыхание узника белого здания под куполом. Исчезнет прозрачное стекло, исчезнут небо и солнце, исчезнут далекие звезды и мечты, которые никогда уже не сбудутся. Голос будет вторгаться в канву реальности, в которой произошла катастрофа, и своей силой изменит его, перепишет, заменит на что-то принципиально новое. И стремительно будет падать под куполом температура, съежатся и опадут прахом белые лилии, украшавшие столик возле кровати. Побегут вверх по прозрачным стенам холодные узоры изморози, захрустит стекло, о дно раковины со стеклянным звоном разобьется ледяная капля. 

Добравшись до самого верха, морозные узоры заслонят собою солнце, а человек под куполом медленно закроет невидящие глаза. 

И трудно будет сказать, что приведет именно к такому финалу. 

Возможно, все начнется в тот самый день, когда первый легкий мороз прихватит сочную зеленую траву под окнами с широкими белыми подоконниками, или когда две неясные ломаные тени застынут под тусклым фонарем, расплескавшем вокруг бледно-желтый свет, или когда случайно откроется файл с секретными данными, или когда на свободу вырвется чудовище.

Или все-таки раньше?


	2. Один

Вспышка, яркий свет, протяжный автомобильный гудок, взвизг тормозов, испуганные вскрики и ругань.  
— Ах ты, сволочь! Куда тебя понесло!  
— Малолетний наркоман!  
— Куда твоя мать смотрит, бандит! А с виду такой приличный!  
— Постойте, может, жара...  
Шум накатывает и отступает, как волна лижет белый песок, свободная рубашка липнет к мокрой от пота спине. Он потерянно оглядывается — белые пятна лиц, распахнутые рты, хмурые брови, горячий бок «Ауди» в полуметре от его ноги, стесанные о шершавый асфальт ладони. Над ним возвышается гора в черном костюме. Гора орет и тычет в него толстым пальцем. Кажется, он в чем-то провинился.  
— Да что с него толку!   
— Полиция! Кто-нибудь вызвал полицию?!  
— Ну что вы заладили, мальчику просто не повезло...  
Он мотает головой, получается медленно, в голове глухо стучат и перекатываются бильярдные шары. Гора растерянно замирает и смотрит на него крошечными поросячьими глазками. Он смотрит на гору в ответ и понимает, что у него что-то с лицом. Медленно дотронувшись до лица, понимает: он улыбается.   
— Проваливай, — вдруг отчетливо говорит гора, наклоняется и оттаскивает его за шиворот на тротуар — ноги вяло перебирают по горячему асфальту, в голове канонада, сердце рвется на кусочки — там, где-то далеко, ему очень-очень плохо.  
Он ловит медный отблеск и вскидывается всем телом, тянется вперед, вырывается из бульдожьей хватки, падает на колени — там, впереди!  
— Щенок, — выплевывает гора напоследок, больно толкает его и уходит.   
Толпа судачит о пропащей молодежи, но ему плевать — медный отблеск теряется среди пестрой толпы студентов, его снова трясут, тонкие девчоночьи пальчики сжимаются на рукаве его рубашки:  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты цел? Эй, ты меня слышишь?

Вспышка, яркий свет, бешеный стук сердца, капля пота срывается с кончика носа.  
Короткое видение намертво впечатывается в сетчатку и отпускает.  
Он вздрагивает и замечает Билли.  
— Жарко, — говорит он не своим голосом.  
Жарко и больно.   
Спроси кто-нибудь у Бьякурана, каким был тот день, он ответил бы, что было чертовски жарко. Жара плавится и забивается в ноздри, невидимые руки медленно сжимают горло и в клочья рвут сердце. Рубашка липнет к спине, ладони пульсируют и горят, волосы прилипли ко лбу, в желудке медленно ворочается огромная змея.  
— Ну и бардак, — презрительно фыркает настоящая Билли.   
Она переступает через храпящего Сато, и на лице у нее такое выражение, что Бьякуран чуть не смеется — ну да, да, человек дрыхнет на полу, прямо под дверью, что такого?   
Человек тем временем что-то бормочет, всхрапывает особенно громко и затихает. Бьякуран закрывает за собой входную дверь, ныряя в благословенную прохладную полутьму. Билли ходит по гостиной, пиная раскиданные тут и там книги, смотрит недоуменно:  
— И что, часто у вас так? Вот уж не ожидала...  
— Помолчи у меня, — огрызается он, пихает Сато в бок носком ботинка, хмурится — ну вот надо было ему именно сегодня выкинуть фокус, развалился тут! — Случается. Сато... как любой гений. У него свой бзик. Он называет это своей фишкой.  
Он откатывает соседа от двери, толстенькое тело касается лбом стены, черные брюки в пыли. Бьякуран брезгливо передергивается и отворачивается — белые джинсы, рваная майка, волосы влажные от пота, завиваются у шеи. Билли качается с пятки на носок, заложив руки за спину, а потом заглядывает в смежную комнату — оттуда шумно кряхтят, булькают, кого-то мучительно рвет.  
Билли поворачивается с брезгливым выражением на лице, ярко-голубые глаза карикатурно округляются от удивления:  
— Там кого-то выворачивает! — возмущается она. — Прямо на постель!  
— Ну и что? — без удивления произносит Бьякуран. — Здесь всегда так. Добро пожаловать в мой мир, детка.  
«Детка» смотрит на Бьякурана так, будто у него вдруг выросла вторая голова.   
Бьякуран даже понимает ее ужас — знает, какие слухи о нем ходят. Знает, что многие считают его наследником одной очень богатой семьи, чуть ли не принцем. Всегда в белом, умный, красивый, талантливый и множество других приятных эпитетов. Соль в том, что эти слухи правдивы... отчасти.  
— А с тобой тогда что? — нервно спрашивает Билли. Улыбка у нее подрагивает. — Не может быть, что ты единственный тут нормальный.  
— А я летаю, — Бьякуран разводит руки, как крылья, и смеется над выражением лица Билли. — Брось, детка. Я не такой псих.   
— Да вы все здесь идиоты, — зло цедит Билли. Ее игривое настроение как ветром сдуло. — Верни конспект и я пойду.  
Билли вытянута в струнку, длинные волосы змеями ползут по плечам, короткая юбка плотно обхватывает бедра, тонкие пальцы нервно сжимаются и разжимаются в воздухе. Бьякуран отводит взгляд и вытаскивает из сумки стопку распечатанных листов, сует их Билли и отступает на шаг.  
— Ты... ты с собой их таскал! — возмущается Билли. — И сюда меня привел! Зачем?!  
Сато у стены ворочается, что-то бормочет, но Бьякуран даже ухом не ведет — мир сужается до размеров игольного ушка, переворачивается с ног на голову — Билли смотрит на него, и сквозь ее лицо проступает другое — белое, с треснувших очках, в ореоле рыжих волос. Лицо недоуменно смотрит на него и округляет разбитые губы, пытается что-то сказать, и Бьякуран всматривается в него, а потом...  
Вспышка.   
Время ускоряется, сердце медленно успокаивается, майка по-прежнему липнет к спине. Дыхание сбитое, взгляд расфокусирован.   
Билли смотрит на него в упор и беззвучно шевелит губами, пытаясь что-то сказать.  
— Расскажи мне о нем, — требует он тихо.  
Билли осекается, отступает прямо в светлое пятно света из окна, тает в нем, плавится и... Бьякуран встряхивает головой и возвращается сюда — тут ему самое место. А там, где-то далеко, еще подождет.   
— О ком тебе рассказать?  
— О нем, — ласково повторяет Бьякуран.   
Шум в ушах медленно утихает, медлительной змеей сворачивается вокруг него время. Все. Он здесь.   
Человек в разбитых очках намертво впечатывается в память — как уже очень давно отпечатался мальчишка со стесанными коленками, как отпечатался подросток с пластырем на щеке, как отпечатался молодой мужчина в белой форме, как отпечатался старик с книгой на коленях. И все это — он, один человек. Тот, кто...  
Билли устало качает головой, тянет вперед руку, но не решает прикоснуться — что-то во взгляде Бьякурана отталкивает ее. Хотя они ведь даже не друзья.   
— Знаешь, — вздыхает она. — Иди-ка ты к черту, Бьякуран Джессо.   
Бьякуран перестает улыбаться и смотрит внимательно — всматривается в хмурые брови, в напряженные плечи, в сжатые губы, в прищуренные глаза.   
Дышать становится немного легче — что-то подсказывает ему: скоро случится нечто важное. И что ему стоит приготовиться.   
У голоса-в-голове бархатные нотки, он обволакивает и успокаивает. Бьякуран отводит от Билли взгляд, оглядывается, будто впервые, и медленно выдыхает через нос. Между тем человеком и Билли есть какая-то связь — настоящая или фантомная, но что-то есть точно. Он мог бы спросить, какой он, но не спрашивает: все равно не получит ответа.   
Голос говорит, что этот человек будет ему нужен. За эти годы Бьякуран научился верить ему безоговорочно. За эти годы он успел изучить его досконально. Он уже знает, какие у него губы, какие легкие волосы. Знает точно, что у него есть родинка за ухом, что есть шрам на бедре. Что он закрывает глаза, когда целуется, и что он ниже его почти на голову.   
Он ищет его так долго, что почти сошел с ума.   
Билли снова громко вздыхает, встряхивает головой, а потом идет к выходу. Тонкие каблучки цокают по грязному полу, в воздухе кружится пыль. Сато съежился у стены, закрыв голову руками.  
Реальность двоится.   
Бьякуран решительно встряхивает головой, прогоняя образ рушащегося здания и крики людей, на которых падают обломки.  
— Бьякуран?   
Марево окончательно рассеивается. Джессо смотрит на Билли, и та сочувственно говорит, уже стоя у двери:  
— Береги себя.  
— Иди к черту, — устало отвечает он, захлопывая за ней дверь.  
После ухода Билли в комнате становится совсем тихо. Как в могиле — в жаркой, душной могиле. Бьякуран долго стоит над Сато, пытаясь вспомнить, какое здание увидел, но, сколько он ни напрягает память, ничего не получается.   
Однажды ему приснился он сам, только другой. И другой он сказал, что его сны — это окна в другие миры.  
Бьякуран ему поверил.   
Пока он размышляет, Сато успевает перекатиться на другой бок и проснуться.   
— Ты, — шепотом зовет он. — Что ты делаешь?  
— Я здесь живу, — отвечает Бьякуран вежливо.   
Он смотрит на Сато с брезгливой жалостью — каким бы психом он ни считал себя, Сато все же был еще более повернутым. Всякий раз Бьякуран борется с желанием взять его за глотку и медленно сжимать пальцы. До тех пор, пока Сато не задохнется.   
Он не знает, почему все еще не сделал этого.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? — осведомляется Сато, приподнявшись с пола. Его взгляд по-прежнему бессмысленный — Бьякурана он явно не видит.  
Джессо замолкает. Вопросы у Сато всякий раз были такие, что сразу не ответишь.   
— Я сам не знаю, — отвечает он. — А ты зачем?  
Ответа можно не ждать — пока Сато плывет на своей волне, он ничего не воспринимает. Однако в этот раз он даже пытается улыбнуться — гримаса получается та еще.   
Бьякуран его недолюбливает.   
— Все бессмысленно, — стеклянным голосом говорит сосед. — Все бесполезно. Только мысль вечна.   
— Оставь его, — слабо говорят из смежной комнаты. — Он наконец-то спекся.  
Бьякуран молча отступает на шаг. Он и не собирался лезть к Сато — слишком много чести.   
Они не друзья, они даже друг друга толком не знают. Даже Майло, который считается его лучшим другом здесь... это просто Майло. Даже имя у него ненастоящее, так, прицепившаяся кличка.   
Как у собаки.  
Бьякуран вздрагивает, услышав неуверенный стук в дверь, а потом почти бежит к двери — голос-в-голове говорит, что время пришло, однако он говорит так уже очень давно.   
— Если это снова Билли...  
Это не Билли.  
Человек, оказавшийся по ту сторону двери... выглядит жалко.   
Он стоит, потерянно оглядываясь по сторонам, растерянный, усталый и испуганный. У его ног громадными сторожевыми псами свернулись две сумки с вещами. Многочисленные карманы топорщатся от напирающих изнутри вещей, узкие змеи молний колко блестят в мрачном темном коридоре.   
Душная жара врывается вместе с ним пустынным вихрем, овевает Бьякурана, сушит вспотевшую кожу и ворует дыхание. Бьякуран стоит соляным столбом, готовый вечно вдыхать плавящий легкие жар, ловить рыжие отблески на чужих волосах. Впервые — наяву, а не в одном из своих снов. Не в душной галлюцинации, не в чужом лице.   
— Здравствуй, — негромко здоровается человек, и пустынная магия тут же разрушается, осыпается прямо под ноги.   
Бьякуран словно выныривает из воды. Он просыпается и открывает глаза. Смотрит с недоумением.  
— Ты это мне? — уточняет он, но потом вспоминает, кто он и где находится. — Ох, прости. Привет. Ты новичок? Тебя прислала Билли?  
Человек смотрит на него снизу вверх и кивает:  
— Та высокая девушка. Она сказала, как сюда добраться. Я Ириэ Шоичи.  
Он улыбается нервно и застенчиво. У него рюкзак за плечами.   
Бьякуран вдруг чувствует страшную усталость и разочарование.  
— Ириэ Шоичи, — тянет он задумчиво. — Что ж, добро пожаловать.  
Ириэ Шоичи протискивается в комнату вместе со своими сумками — маленький и незаметный, он двигается быстро и неловко. Бьякуран стоит четко посреди входа, но будущий сосед не касается его даже рукавом легкой пестрой рубашки.   
Он раздражает.   
Бьякуран сжимает зубы и закрывает дверь, отсчитывая удары сердца.   
Раз-два.   
Тускло-рыжие волосы, медные отблески, танцующие на солнечных лучах крохотные пылинки.   
Три-четыре.   
Уродливые очки, серьезное округлое лицо, неулыбчивые губы.  
Вдох-выдох, пять-шесть, цепкая ледяная лапа оборачивается вокруг сердца и отпускает.   
Звуки накатывают волнами, реальность идет легкой рябью. Не сейчас. Не нужно, хватит, пожалуйста, не...  
— Эй-эй! — радостно вопит Майло, шумно выкатываясь из своей спальни. — Да у нас пополнение!  
Бьякуран прикрывает глаза, бесшумно чертыхается. Хороший прием они устроили новому соседу — захламленная комната, душный жар, распирающий окна изнутри, и Сато, пытающийся подняться хотя бы на колени.  
Прекрасно.  
— Я Майло, — воодушевленно представляется тот. — А это Сато, он японец, как и ты, но с ним вы поговорите позже — как видишь, он сейчас не в форме, но ты не переживай, у него это редко, а вообще...  
Шоичи глупо таращит глаза, застыв посреди всего этого бедлама с прижатыми к животу руками. Другой Бьякуран показывал и такое: подросток, согнувшийся на кровати, лихорадочно бледный, губы белые, глаза закрыты — того и гляди сейчас умрет, но нет, говорил другой Бьякуран, от такого не умирают, это все нервы, нервы и эмоции, мы только-только встретились, нас слишком многое будет связывать потом.   
«Потом» звучало странно, но за свою недолгую, но насыщенную жизнь Бьякуран привык не удивляться.   
Видел он и другое — узкая белая кишка коридора, длинные лампы под потолком, гудящая тишина, и он, Ириэ Шоичи, уже повзрослевший, стоит, привалившись к стене, улыбается через силу, дышит судорожными рывками, в медных волосах первые седые нити, и говорит кому-то беззвучно — все хорошо, иди без меня, я догоню. И закрывает глаза, на нем нет очков, поэтому лицо кажется совсем другим. Бьякуран его и не узнал бы сразу, если б не волосы.   
Его Ириэ Шоичи совсем... не такой, какой должен быть.   
Майло продолжает разливаться соловьем — высокий и тощий, он умудряется быть везде одновременно: оттаскивает Сато в их общую комнату, пожимает руку Шоичи, смеется над собственными шутками и говорит, говорит, говорит.   
— А это, — дурашливо продолжает он, кивая на Бьякурана. — А это наш принц. Не обманывайся его внешностью — этот говнюк...  
— Майло, — очень тихо окликает Бьякуран.   
Он стоит у самой двери, руки за спиной, волосы падают на лицо, улыбается — но Майло резко замолкает, уголки губ подрагивают, руки нервно вспархивают и опадают:  
— А и черт с тобой, молчу! — заявляет он, потом сразу же снова оказывается рядом с Шоичи, хлопает его по плечу так, что тот пошатывается. — Сам узнаешь со временем, Шо-тян. У вас же принято имена сокращать? Ты как, не в обиде, если я буду тебя так звать?  
Сердце пропускает удар, в горле растет горький комок — Бьякуран кривится, услышав панибратское «Шо-тян», ему не нравится, когда Майло так запросто...   
Шоичи смотрит на него в упор — в его глазах надежда на объяснения, на избавление от навязчивого соседа, на что-то еще. Бьякуран улыбается, как привык улыбаться всем — преподавателям, одногруппникам, обычным людям. Как привык улыбаться всегда, когда пытался казаться лучше, чем был на самом деле.  
— Пойдем от этого балабола, — у него ровный голос, комок в горле почти не мешает, сердце привыкает, возвращается в ритм. — У нас с тобой одна спальня, ты знаешь?  
Шоичи медленно качает головой, на скулах два ярко-красных пятна, влажные волосы растрепались, на лбу испарина, на тощем запястье мягкий напульсник — а Бьякуран думает только о том, как можно разочароваться в человеке, увидев его всего один раз.   
Он разложит учебники на своей половине комнаты, будет прилежно зубрить уроки.   
Возненавидит его, когда узнает ближе.   
А и черт.  
— Пойдем-пойдем, — Бьякуран сам не знает, куда его несет, он почти как Майло — то тут, то там, подталкивает Шоичи за плечи, открывает дверь в спальню, улыбается как заведенный, а в горле комок, и сердце стучит бешено-бешено, как будто он марафон пробежал, перед глазами пятнами — рыжее, белое, темно-зеленое.   
Он застывает в дверях, резко, неожиданно для себя, складывает на груди руки, замолкает — смотрит внимательно, как Ириэ осторожно садится на свободную кровать. Вторая захламлена, там кокон из одеяла — только сегодня Бьякуран ворочался под утро, сгорая от мучительных снов, в которых его окружало пламя, а он кричал и кашлял, и горел заживо, и...  
— Нравится?   
Шоичи смотрит на него растерянно, а потом кивает — медленно, как будто не сразу поняв вопрос. Бьякуран поджимает губы, морщится — но, быстро опомнившись, возвращает на лицо улыбку.   
— Ты, наверное, еще не привык? Хорошо знаешь английский? Или тебе удобнее разговаривать по-японски? Я немного умею, поэтому...  
— Все хорошо, — тихо прерывает его Шоичи. — Я... я неплохо говорю по-английски, не волнуйся.   
У него смешной акцент и волосы вьются, ярко-рыжие, черные у корней. Внимательные глаза блестят из-за очков, стекла на них такие толстые, что Бьякуран представить боится, насколько плохо видит его новоявленный сосед.  
Свои громадные сумки Ириэ Шоичи затащил в комнату сам, тактично отказавшись от помощи Бьякурана — он и не навязывался, просто предложил. Знал, что откажут.  
Такие, как Шоичи, тихо сидят своем углу, предпочитают обществу людей общество книг. Увлекаются странными и скучными вещами, не идут на контакт, стараются быть незаметными.   
И все они — и мальчишка со стесанными коленками, и подросток с пластырем, и мужчина в форме, и старик с книгой, — все они не вязались с тощим, неинтересным человеком, который смотрел на Бьякурана украдкой, но всякий раз отводил взгляд, когда Бьякуран замечал.   
Еще не время, говорит голос-в-голове, он раскроется, он будет только с тобой, он будет только для тебя.  
А нужен ли он Бьякурану — такой?  
— Будешь разбирать вещи? — окончательно потеряв к новичку интерес, Бьякуран плюхается на свой одеяльный кокон, раскидывает руки и застывает, разглядывая потолок.   
Реальность подергивается мутной рябью, ненавязчиво, привычно. Потолок не показывает ему других миров, сегодня это всего лишь потолок, просто жара плавит стены, а Бьякуран слишком устал.  
— Да, — как сквозь слой ваты слышит он тихой голос с запинкой. — Как ты относишься к музыке?  
Да мне плевать, хочет сказать Бьякуран. А как ты относишься к тому, что у нас будут иногда гости? Мы будем шуметь ночью, недолго, почти не будем мешать.   
— Все нормально, — говорит он спокойно. — Слушай, когда пожелаешь.  
Краем глаза он видит, как Шоичи вытаскивает ноутбук из сумки, ставит его на кровать, долго копошится, набирая что-то на клавиатуре, а потом по ушам бьет тяжелый гитарный отыгрыш.  
— Моя любимая группа, — извиняющимся тоном говорит Шоичи.  
Бьякуран закрывает глаза, потому что музыка больно вгрызается в сердце — он слышал ее много, много раз.   
Когда-то давно. Во сне.  
И это невероятно нечестно.


	3. Двое

Есть люди, которые меняются стремительно, под гнетом каких-либо обстоятельств — вот они серые, незаметные, скучные, как жизнь ботаника, а через мгновение уже не узнать: глаза блестят, губы улыбаются, и человек как будто изнутри светится, зажигает все рядом с собой, греет своим внутренним светом.   
А есть другая категория людей — как ты ни пытайся их расшевелить, все без толку, на тебя смотрят, загородившись книгой, и замыкаются все больше. А ты стоишь и как дурак улыбаешься, чувствуя себя все более неловко.  
Спустя месяц Бьякуран прекращает попытки. Его пустынный ветер — точнее, его жалкое, неинтересное подобие, — вовсе не тот. Ириэ Шоичи оказался именно таким, каким и выглядел: скучным, неинтересным заучкой, который учился как сумасшедший и не особенно стремился к общению. После занятий он сразу же приходил домой, обедал и садился за учебники. Бьякуран, который следил за ним неустанно и пристально, только диву давался, и всячески пытался его отвлечь: приглашал куда-нибудь, заговаривал с ним, пытался вызнать что-нибудь. Шоичи смотрел на него загнанными глазами, вежливо улыбался и отвечал, но никогда не спрашивал что-либо сам.   
Голос внутри Бьякурана говорит ждать, пытаться снова, еще ждать, снова пробовать — и так до тех пор, пока не Шоичи не начнет ему доверять. Бьякуран думает, что это бесполезно, что ему досталась бракованная копия, что его Ириэ Шоичи совсем другой, а этот всего лишь украл медного цвета волосы и округлое серьезное лицо, и теперь насмехается над ним, проворачивая темные дела за его спиной.  
Поэтому, когда они с Шоичи не могут наладить нормальное общение, Бьякуран прекращает свои попытки.   
И именно тогда случается что-то, чему он так и не сможет потом найти объяснение.  
Если бы у Бьякурана спросили, каким был тот день, он без колебаний смог бы ответить: серым.   
Высоко в небе собрались комковатые влажные тучи, окна распахнуты настежь — ветер можно в охапку ловить, только руки распахни.   
Бьякуран стоит у подоконника, наполовину высунувшись из окна — мокрые волосы стегает ветер, руки в мурашках, внизу яркие кругляши зонтов — белые, красные, зеленые, синие, оранжевые! — гремит гром, небо режут молнии. Радостные и испуганные вскрики, шум листвы, бешеный ветер, струи воды хлещут о тротуары.   
Позади открывается дверь, она скрипит как ненормальная, старая ржавая сплетница и ябеда, пахнет водой и мокрой травой, Бьякуран спиной ощущает чужое присутствие. Это не Сато, это не Майло. Это Шоичи, тихий Шоичи, который снова незаметно скользнет в комнату, заберет то, за чем пришел, и так же тихо уйдет, не сказав ни слова.  
Бьякуран оборачивается к нему, садится на скользкий от дождевой воды подоконник — по спине хлещут косые струи дождя, ему холодно до чертиков, а улыбка как приклеенная — даже губам больно.  
— Замерзнешь, — тихо говорит Шоичи, и голос у него безразличный, такой, каким и должен быть у того, кому все равно. — И простудишься.  
— Да плевать, — беззаботно отвечает Бьякуран, наклоняет сырую голову, влажные пряди скользят по плечу, кожа вся в мурашках, внутри дрожью прокатывается ощущение пустоты за спиной — она щурится на него снизу и сверху, скалится с капель дождя, разбивается о мокрый асфальт и уносится вниз по оживленной узкой улочке.   
Шоичи пожимает плечами, смотрит исподлобья — вьющиеся рыжие пряди над толстыми уродливыми очками, взгляд совсем нечитаемый, — закрывает за собой дверь и прижимается к ней спиной, запрокидывает голову, не отрывая взгляда. Бьякуран видит как будто со стороны: темная мрачная комната, узкая и длинная, серый свет из окна, и его силуэт на фоне — белый и черный, костлявые угловатые плечи, руки, облепленная мокрыми волосами шея. Ему кажется, что за его спиной разворачиваются громадные крылья, только их никто не видит, в том числе он сам.   
Но они есть, и ему кажется, что стоит только посмотреть как-то по-особому, и они появятся. Самые настоящие, самые реальные, реальнее, чем он сам.  
— Эй, Шо-тян, — тянет он намеренно противным голосом, выгибает спину, высовывается из окна чуть не наполовину спиной вперед — только отпусти руки и упадешь.   
Шоичи следит за ним внимательным и цепким взглядом, губы сжаты в линию, кадык дергается под тонкой пергаментной кожей.   
— Шо-тян, — повторяет Бьякуран уже нормально. — Ты же не против, когда тебя так называют?  
Шоичи вяло передергивает плечами, а потом наконец-то открывает рот:  
— Не против, — голос звучит хрипло то ли от долгого молчания, то ли от удивления. — Раньше меня только дома так называли, но дома... это дома. Мне все равно.  
Бьякуран смеется, запрокидывая голову, хохочет от всей души — все равно ему, как же.   
— Расскажи мне о своей семье, — говорит он спустя минуту, когда утихает взрыв смеха, когда затихают раскаты грома, и только усилившийся шум воды уносит последние яркие кругляши зонтиков вниз по улице.  
Ему, на самом деле, плевать на семью Шоичи, на его рассказы, на все, что с ним связано, но молчание давит на уши, нет сил его терпеть, реальность подергивается мутной рябью, того и гляди затянет его куда-то — а от «куда-то» Бьякуран никогда не ожидает хорошего. Многие сотни раз его калечили и убивали, многие разы он возвращался к себе, лелея поломанные руки, которые были вовсе не сломаны.  
Они и были, только у другого него, в другом месте, в другое время.   
Шоичи топчется на месте, а потом проходит вперед, садится на свою кровать. Он совсем маленький и тощий, вдруг понимает Бьякуран, такой слабый, что его можно убить, не особенно думая о том, что он может сопротивляться.   
— Да тебе без разницы, — улыбается Шоичи грустно. Потом поднимает взгляд — глаза у него спокойные и расчетливые. — Почему спрашиваешь?  
— Не люблю тишину, — отвечает Бьякуран.   
Спина начинает замерзать, волосы завиваются у шеи, неприятно липнут к остывающей коже.  
Шоичи качает головой, сцепляет руки в замок. Говорит глухо:  
— Нормальная у меня семья. Самая обычная. Мама, сестра, бабушка.   
Бьякуран кивает — продолжай, продолжай, — а сам смотрит внимательно на его лицо, впитывает взглядом каждую черточку, каждую линию.   
— Мы в Намимори живем — крохотный городок, ты и не слышал о нем, наверное... Провинция. Тишина. Спокойно.  
Голос Шоичи — тихий и неторопливый, — вплетается в тишину, разбавляет ее и странным образом растворяется, Бьякуран очень скоро перестает улавливать смысл, слышит только интонации — размеренные, уверенные, скучающие, теплые. Они накатывают волной, погребают под собой, затопляют — и уже не дождь за спиной, а голос соседа заставляет тонуть и задыхаться.  
Бьякуран открывает рот, чтобы сказать ему прекратить, как...  
Вспышка, темнота, шорох.  
— Я больше не могу...  
— Терпи. Терпи.  
Под ладонями хрупкое и жесткое, ткань мнется под пальцами, изгибается от мучительной боли кто-то напротив, и Бьякуран согревает его, сердце больно сдавливает в клетке из ребер.   
Человека под ним трясет крупной дрожью, он хрипит и сипло дышит, с усилием, будто нет ничего тяжелее на свете.   
— Ну что же ты, — выговаривает он, обхватывает и жмется грудью к спине, он слабый, да лучше бы на его месте был...  
— Не могу, — сипло шепчет человек, дышит громко и часто. — Хватит, я устал.   
Бьякуран поднимается на локте, переворачивает его — глазам больно от зелени и рыжины, треснувшие очки криво сидят на переносице, глаза горячечные и больные, почти сумасшедшие.   
Вокруг них темнота и пыль, где-то звонко разбиваются о пол капли воды, Шоичи мелко дрожит и смотрит поверх его плеча, на лице запеклась кровь, и он весь перевязанный, бинты пропитались ржавой кровью, у Бьякурана вся одежда в бурых потеках, и он...  
— Добей, — отчетливо говорит Шоичи, и...  
Вспышка.  
— ...мом деле не знаю, почему все это рассказываю, мы ведь даже не друзья.  
Бьякуран смотрит на него, щурит глаза, пытаясь высмотреть выражение лица, но чертовы волосы мешают, да еще эти очки, чтоб их...   
— Эй, Шоичи, — говорит он тихим, незнакомым голосом.  
— А?  
— Хочешь, сделаю тебе подарок?   
— Зачем?  
Громыхает уже где-то далеко, а дождь все усиливается, барабанит по спине косыми струями, и Бьякуран поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на тучи. Ну и погода.  
— Ты дурак, — вздыхает он. — Зачем вообще люди делают подарки?   
Он не дожидается ответа, медленно разжимает ладони на подоконнике, кренится вперед спиной, готовый соскользнуть вниз. В голове шумит дождь, и ему не страшно почему-то, словно он знает, что поступает верно, и что умирать совсем не так уж плохо. Он умирал уже сотни раз — там, где-то далеко. И возвращался обратно, глотая слишком холодный воздух.  
Крылья за его спиной начинают медленно разворачиваться — еще немного, и он услышал бы их шорох, увидел бы их, громадные и красивые, но...  
Он бросается вперед всем телом, а потом хватает Бьякурана за руку и держит, дергает на себя, втаскивает обратно — они валятся на залитый водой пол, Бьякуран больно давит всем весом и смеется, и смотрит на него. Шоичи хрипло дышит, в горле клокочет, очки валяются рядом.  
Бьякуран смотрит на него, словно впервые видит — серьезное перепуганное лицо, яркие губы, рыжие вьющиеся волосы... и Шоичи смотрит на него в упор невидящими глазами, ищет в его лице что-то, но не находит — Бьякуран прекратил бы улыбаться, но почему-то больше не может. От улыбки ноют губы.  
— Ты зачем?.. — спрашивает шепотом. — Ты зачем меня остановил?  
— Не нужны мне твои чертовы подарки, — выдыхает Шоичи ему прямо в лицо, и глаза его пылают такой первоклассной, настоящей злобой, что Бьякурана обжигает всего с головы до ног.   
Он чувствует, как сползает с лица улыбка, как сердце заходится бешеным рваным ритмом, как начинают дрожать руки.   
И...   
— Идиот, — шипит Шоичи, пинает его, пытаясь заставить слезть, но он слабый, и мелкий, и...  
И он впервые показывает свое лицо, а не насмешливую японскую маску, он вовсе не ботан, он... он тот самый, наверное, осталось только еще чуть-чуть присмотреться, разговорить его, расшевелить...  
Он раскроется, обещал голос-в-голове, он будет только для тебя.   
Бьякуран смотрит на него восторженными сияющими глазами, дождь заливает пол в их комнате, вдали раздаются раскаты грома, а ему все равно — он улыбается, как сумасшедший, и ему хорошо.  
Шоичи расслабляется под ним, смотрит в потолок, губы кривятся недовольно.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Бьякуран счастливо.   
— Иди к черту.   
Если бы у Бьякурана спросили, каким был тот день, он смог бы вспомнить, что серого было совсем мало. Перед глазами плясало рыжее, белое, зеленое.


	4. Трое

— Эй, Бьякуран! Ты чего застыл? — недовольно кричит Шоичи, раскорячившись между лифтом и площадкой. — Мы едем или пешком семь этажей пойдем?  
На этаже только они вдвоем: в субботу в это время в библиотеке могут зависать только самые отъявленные ботаники или лоботрясы, упустившие все возможные сроки, за которые можно было бы спокойно написать рефераты. Бьякуран явно относится ко второй категории, Шоичи — к первой. Наверное, их можно было бы назвать идеальной парой, если бы только так называемый ботаник был чуть более терпеливым и послушным, а «лоботряс» не опаздывал только ради того, чтобы развлечься и получить небольшую порцию адреналина.  
— Едем, — тускло говорит Бьякуран и смотрит насквозь: там, за Шоичи, за зданием библиотеки, высоко в небе горит самолет.   
Закладывает уши, в ноздри пробирается противный удушливый запах — и слышны панические крики тех, кому не повезло оказаться в этот день в небе. Он сам среди них, судорожно кашляет, хватается за подлокотники удобного кресла и упорно шарит ладонью рядом, пытаясь найти что-то очень важное. Перед глазами мутная влажная пелена, щеки мокрые то ли от пота, то ли от слез, голова гудит и клонится вниз, легкие горят от боли.  
Его трясут, и непонятно, здесь или там, и он хрипит, и кашляет, и сипло зовет на помощь, умирая на головокружительной высоте.  
Голос, обеспокоенный, тихий, прерывистый, доносится сквозь слой ваты.  
— …ран? Бьякуран!   
Сознание медленно гаснет, а потом…  
Вспышка.  
Легкие расправляются с почти слышным шорохом, как крылья у большой хищной птицы. Бьякуран судорожно вдыхает ледяной воздух, пьет его и никак не может напиться, и он настолько прекрасный и чистый, что нет никаких сил, что невозможно перестать.   
Бьякуран дышит, дышит, судорожно рыскает ладонями рядом с собой, но загребает только воздух — до тех пор, пока его руки не перехватывают. И тогда облегчение накатывает как лавина: он смотрит в лицо обеспокоенному Шоичи широко открытыми глазами и улыбается так, что болят уголки губ. В груди больно и страшно клокочет, из горла вырывается что-то смутно напоминающее нервный смех.   
Вокруг что-то жутко грохочет, настолько громко, что слова Шоичи тонут в окружающем шуме, и только по губам можно разобрать…   
Шоичи бьет его по щеке наотмашь, и это оказывается неожиданно больно.  
Грохот утихает и оказывается всего лишь шумом крови в ушах. Сердце, бешено гоняющее по кругу кровь, медленно успокаивается. Шоичи снова округляет белые губы и спрашивает испуганно:  
— Ты здесь?  
Бьякуран тупо смотрит на него и на его губы, повторяет за ним, округляя и растягивая свои — «ты здесь», — а потом вспоминает запах гари и собственные слезы, и его снова начинает трясти в приступе неудержимого хохота.   
Да, черт возьми.   
Он — здесь. А Он — там, в небе, где-то над Ямайкой или Бразилией, или над Канадой, или над Австралией… Он — там, и Он задыхается.  
А он — Бьякуран Джессо, разгильдяй, странный, простой, сумасшедший — здесь.  
Живой.  
— Бьякуран.  
— Я хорошо, — тут же отвечает он и морщится от звука собственного голоса.  
Он хриплый, надтреснутый, как у столетнего старика, и он все еще чувствует головную боль и тошноту. Сердце медленно успокаивается.   
Все хорошо.   
Библиотека, суббота, шесть часов вечера.  
— Шо-тян, — говорит он отсутствующим голосом. — Ты знаешь, что жизнь прекрасна?  
Шоичи молчит долгие три секунды — наверное, именно столько времени уходит на обработку информации. Непозволительно долго.  
Шоичи вскакивает на ноги — и когда успел присесть на корточки? — и чертыхается.  
— Ну все! — говорит он разъяренно и снова вызывает уехавший лифт. — Я больше не могу!   
Бьякуран тоже поднимается, пытаясь вспомнить момент, когда подкосились ноги, и стена стала прекрасной опорой. Белые джинсы все в пыли, рукав легкой рубашки почти полностью опустился — Бьякуран сразу же закатывает его обратно к локтю, царапая светлую кожу жестким напульсником с шипами.  
— Что ты больше не можешь?   
Двери лифта приветливо распахиваются им навстречу. Шоичи молча шагает внутрь, и Бьякурану ничего не остается, кроме как поступить так же. Этажи проплывают мимо них — и мимо их напряженного молчания.   
Бьякуран разглядывает Шоичи — растрепанные волосы, черные у корней, медные на кончиках, съехавшие на кончик носа очки, упрямо сжатые губы…   
— Я больше не могу делать вид, будто понимаю, что происходит, — наконец, говорит Шоичи тихо.   
В этот момент они ныряют в сентябрь — он радостно распахивает им навстречу руки и утягивает внутрь себя, прямо в водоворот кленовых листьев и редких капель дождя. Небо настолько синее, что хочется окунуться в него с разбегу и плыть наперегонки с птицами.   
Они с Шоичи молча бредут в сторону общежития — вроде бы вместе, но настолько далеко друг от друга, что это почти больно. Наверное, голос-в-голове был прав, нужно было всего лишь ждать, и верить, и пытаться, и…   
— Шоичи, — зовет Бьякуран задумчиво, и успевает заметить, как спина впереди идущего друга чуть заметно вздрагивает. — Шо-тян. Я не слишком приятный человек.   
— Я это заметил, — хмыкает тот и, наконец, оборачивается. — Терпеть не могу, когда ты называешь меня Шоичи — сразу ощущение, что намечается серьезный разговор.   
— Это плохо?  
— Просто ты и что-то серьезное для меня несовместимы, — с непроницаемым лицом сообщает Шоичи, и Бьякуран немедленно перестает жалеть себя.  
Голос-в-голове давал отличные советы — когда-то давно. А теперь его даже не дозовешься ночью, когда потолок со стремительной скоростью падает сверху и зависает в считанных сантиметрах от его носа. Голос-в-голове молчит, когда лицо Майло распадается на множество ярких пятен и жутким голосом говорит, что время еще не наступило. Голос-в-голове молчит, когда Бьякуран возвращается из своих кошмаров, лелея сломанные руки — кто-то сломал их там, где-то далеко, а боль досталась ему.   
А он совсем ничего не знает.  
Наверное, это что-то означает, только Бьякуран еще не решил — что. Наверное, это означает не двигаться до тех пор, пока голос-в-голове не подаст ему знак. Что, мол, вот и все, Бьякуран Джессо, я подстелил тебе соломки, где смог, давай вперед, покоряй этот гнилой мир. И Бьякуран тут же устремится по заранее размеченному маршруту в прекрасное будущее, которое ему уготовано. Наверное, это было бы как исполнение всех желаний сразу.  
Другое дело, что Бьякурану было бы слишком скучно идти по проторенной специально для него тропинке.   
— Эй, Шоичи! — радостно орет он на всю улицу, заметив, что тот успел уйти достаточно далеко, в то время, как сам Бьякуран застыл на месте. — У нас сегодня будет чертов серьезный разговор!  
Шоичи начинает идти еще быстрее.   
Наивный Шоичи, с нежностью думает Бьякуран, как будто это так просто.  
Он догоняет Шоичи в четыре прыжка и идет рядом, насвистывая какую-то прилипчивую мелодию, и ему кажется, что жизнь и вправду стала еще прекраснее.  
На пороге их встречает Майло — яркий и цветастый, как попугай, и почти такой же шумный.   
— Кого я вижу! — орет он радостно, и, отвернувшись к большому зеркалу, продолжает красить глаза. — Как жизнь, как успехи? Я смотрю, Шо-тян, ты хорошо влияешь на этого говнюка, я тебе пока еще не рассказывал? Нет, правда?  
Шоичи молча качает головой, разувается и тихой тенью идет мимо, в их общую с Бьякураном комнату. За время, проведенное здесь, он научился не обращать внимания на раздражающие факторы. Майло был как раз таким.  
Дверь спальни закрывается с негромким хлопком, и Бьякуран в задумчивости останавливается за спиной Майло, изучая его отражение в зеркале. Отражение кривляется и щурит глаза, пытаясь понять, ровно ли нарисованы стрелки. Заметив, что Бьякуран смотрит, Майло улыбается еще шире и еще фальшивее:  
— Хочешь поговорить?  
У него вызывающий голос, по которому сразу становится понятно, что его обладатель говорить совершенно не хочет. Наверное, в другое время Бьякуран смог бы отвернуться, пожать плечами и пошутить, что, мол, не переживай, если надо будет поговорить — и я тебя ночью разбужу, но теперь он не может. Наверное, в другое время все было бы совсем по-другому.   
А сейчас у него Шоичи.  
— Не поговорить, — наконец, тихо говорит он и доброжелательно улыбается. У Майло дергается щека. — Предупредить. Не вздумай болтать глупости при Шоичи.   
Майло кивает с напускной неохотой, но Бьякуран видит, что ему страшно.   
Наверное, зря он так с человеком, который стал для него первым другом здесь, но когда настают трудные времена… приходится всеми силами оберегать то, что дорого.   
— Я нашел его, — непонятно зачем говорит Бьякуран. — И всеми силами буду пытаться его удержать. Поэтому я не позволю… ты понял?  
— Я понял, — говорит Майло почти спокойно и поворачивается к нему лицом.   
У него уставший взгляд и ненастоящая улыбка. И его попугайские шмотки выглядят до смерти фальшивыми. Как карнавальный костюм.  
Наверное, Майло ему даже смог бы понравиться. Он неглупый, и он понимает, когда стоит замолчать. Бьякуран улыбается ему и уходит.  
Дверь за его спиной закрывается без единого звука.  
— У Майло начался брачный период? — вопрос Шоичи застает его врасплох.  
Бьякуран замирает у двери и смотрит с непониманием до тех пор, пока непроницаемое лицо соседа не начинает расплываться в улыбке. За окном накрапывает дождь — и хорошо, что они успели так скоро дойти, иначе вымокли бы, и…  
— Наверное, — автоматически отвечает Бьякуран, проходя и садясь на свою кровать. — У него такое иногда случается: он вдруг понимает, что ни с кем не встречается и выходит на охоту. Наносит на лицо боевую раскраску и странно одевается. Я каждый раз пытаюсь его остановить, но тщетно.  
Шоичи с улыбкой качает головой — не верит ни единому слову, но Бьякурана это почему-то даже не обижает.   
— Серьезный разговор, Шо-тян, — напоминает он. — Я обещал.   
Шоичи разбирает бардак на их общем письменном столе — откладывает в сторону учебники, сметает прямо на пол исписанные бумажки и фантики от конфет, убирает в ящик тетради. У него спокойное лицо, но руки почему-то суетливы. Бьякуран терпеливо ждет ответа.  
— Шоичи?  
Шоичи вздыхает и выпрямляется. Зачем-то отряхивает руки, поправляет очки и улыбается.  
— Насколько серьезный разговор? — уточняет он.  
Бьякуран падает спиной на смятое покрывало, вытягивается всем телом, закрывает глаза — лишь бы не видеть, как потолок снова начинает расползаться на лоскуты, как сквозь знакомые предметы проступает что-то чужое, не из этого мира. На сегодня ему хватит.  
— Знаешь, — медленно говорит он. — Тебе со мной, наверное, страшно не повезло.   
Шоичи осторожно присаживается рядом — под его весом чуть проседает матрас, по телу Бьякурана бегут мурашки.  
Сердце бьется очень быстро.  
Наверное, если бы у Бьякурана спросили, какой был тогда день, он бы ответил: «В этот день нас стало трое — Шоичи, я и наш общий секрет».


End file.
